<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Unbreakable by Dragon_Angel_6712</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24373990">Unbreakable</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragon_Angel_6712/pseuds/Dragon_Angel_6712'>Dragon_Angel_6712</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Unbreakable [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aftermath of Torture, Alpha Bruce Banner, Alpha Odin, Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha Thor (Marvel), Alpha Tony Stark, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Beta Clint Barton, Beta Heimdall, Canon What Canon, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Dark Odin, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Everything Hurts, Everything is Beautiful and Everything Hurts, Evil Odin (Marvel), F/M, Fanfiction, Feels, Happy Ending, Heavy Angst, Hurt Loki (Marvel), Hurt Thor (Marvel), Hurt/Comfort, Hurts So Good, I Ship It, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, IronStrange, Loki loves Thor, M/M, Making Up, Male Pregnancy, Miscarriage, Mpreg, Omega Frigga, Omega Loki (Marvel), Omega Natasha Romanov, Omega Stephen Strange, Omega Verse, One Shot, One True Pairing, Pain, Past Torture, Pregnancy, Pregnant Loki (Marvel), Sad, Sad with a Happy Ending, Sorry Not Sorry, Tears, The Author Regrets Nothing, Thor (Marvel) is Not Stupid, Thor loves Loki, Thorki - Freeform, Thunderfrost - Freeform, Torture, romanogers - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 00:46:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,298</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24373990</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragon_Angel_6712/pseuds/Dragon_Angel_6712</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Before reading this one shot, make sure you read the prequel "Unbelievable". Do not proceed to this, if you haven't read the prequel, I repeat, do not proceed to this, if you haven't read the prequel</p><p>~</p><p>Thor lost his Omega wife, Loki at the incident on the rainbow bridge. Now he resides at the planet Midgard, more commonly known as, Earth</p><p>What would happen when Loki will return out of nowhere? Will Loki just hug Thor after being missing for months?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Frigga | Freyja/Odin (Marvel), Loki/Thor (Marvel), Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanov, Tony Stark/Stephen Strange</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Unbreakable [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1757701</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>79</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Unbreakable</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I am not sorry one bit for what I wrote, seriously. My ideas are mostly different than the usual one shots out there. And I hope you like it</p><p>I had a big ass beforehand note in my mind but guess what? I forgot it. And don't ask where Stephen came from, just let him stay</p><p>By the way, there's a reference (that does not belong MCU) I've put in there, if you find it, then comment please</p><p>Warning: Since I write as a hobby, there could be some character bend</p><p>💜</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <i>"I could've done it father! I could've done it! For you! For all of us!" Loki screamed in his broken voice with glassy eyes. Thor and Loki hung from the broken rainbow bridge</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Loki holding onto one end of Gungnir and Thor holding the other end of it, Odin standing on the edge grabbing Thor's foot. Thor just didn't want his wife, his Omega to let go like this, he wanted Odin to not to say something stupid</i>
</p><p>
  <i>"No, Loki." Loki pursed his lips. He let go of the Gungnir and fell into the abyss as Thor screamed</i>
</p><p>
  <i>"No!"</i>
</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>Thor awoke with a jolt, he was sweating and heavy breathing. He sat up and noticed his surroundings. The room was dark, he looked out the window, it was still night</p><p>He looked at the night stand beside him and saw the digital clock reading, "4:30 AM." Thor sighed and got up</p><p>He knew he couldn't sleep after that nightmare. He changed into his exercise attire and headed out the Avengers tower for a jog</p><p>While jogging his mind travelled back to the nightmare. Almost every night he would face the same nightmare</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>It was four months ago. He and Loki were still newly married when Odin decided to raise war over Jotunheim. Though knowing Loki was Jotun, Odin still did it</p><p>And Loki knew he was Jotun, yet he agreed to war against Jotunheim, Thor didn't really want to kill innocent Jotuns but had to give in at the end</p><p>The same night they attacked Jotunheim, they shed a lot of Jotun blood but when Loki was about to kill King Laufey, Odin brought back them all to Asgard</p><p>No matter how many times Thor asked why did Odin do that, he never answered. This had hurt Loki's self esteem too much. At night, when they all had retreated back to their chambers, Loki took the chance and took the Casket Of Winters and Gungnir</p><p>Loki arrived at the Bifrost and against his own will, froze Heimdall. He then put Heimdall's sword in place and Bifrost opened on Jotunheim destroying it, Loki had placed the Casket far outside after using </p><p>Thor was woken by vigorous shaking, he opened his eye lids heavily only to see his mother above him all frantic and shaking him in an attempt to wake him up</p><p>"Thor! Wake up! Hurry! We need your help!" Thor was in all his senses now, after hearing his mum, "Yes, mother, what happened?"</p><p>"It's Loki! He's at the Bifrost! Trying to destroy Jotunheim completely and only you can stop him!"</p><p>What?! Loki is trying to destroy Jotunheim? No! Loki can't do that. He immediately got up and went to the Bifrost with Warriors Three. There, they saw a frozen Heimdall and the Casket Of Winters nearby</p><p>"You three, retrieve the Casket and take Heimdall to the healers! I'll handle this situation!" Thor shouted because of the noise</p><p>"Are you sure about it?!" Asked Volstagg, Thor nodded. Thor headed into the Bifrost only to see it building up with ice</p><p>Loki stood with his back facing Thor. Loki knew Thor had arrived so he started</p><p>"You can't stop it. The Bifrost will build until it rips Jotunheim apart." Thor came forth and tried to break the ice with his hammer but Loki attacked him with Gungnir</p><p>Thor fell back a little far. Loki descended the few stairs as Thor stood up and asked</p><p>"Why are you doing this?" Loki answered in this most anger filled voice</p><p>"To prove to father that I'm capable of making him proud. That I'm a worthy son. In a few moments, I will have destroyed that race of monsters."</p><p>"You can't kill an entire race, Loki!" Thor tried to put up a point</p><p>"Why not?" Loki then laughed a sick one. Loki came just near to Thor to the point where the Gungnir could reach him. Loki hit Thor with the Gungnir and said</p><p>"Now, fight me husband." Loki gave Thor another blow from the Gungnir as Thor again fell back</p><p>Thor got up as Loki went to the other side, "Wife! This is madness!" Thor usually didn't use this title with Loki but he had to now, he hoped that this title might shake him out of his anger</p><p>But Thor couldn't bare to carry out his plan when he saw Loki's eyes fill as he said, "Is it madness?! Is it?!"</p><p>Then Loki and Thor clashed. Thor brought Loki out of the dome. Thor had an idea, if he wanted to stop from Jotunheim being destroyed, he would've have to get Loki to the other end of the rainbow bridge and then place his hammer on him</p><p>He would run back and summon his hammer and then, he'd have to break the bridge</p><p>No matter how much Thor didn't want to fight Loki, he had to do it. For the sake of innocent lives</p><p>So Thor, while fighting, brought Loki far from Bifrost and more than half of the bridge was covered. Thor kicked Loki that he fell and placed his hammer over him. Thor ran back to the Bifrost and called for Mjölnir</p><p>Thor started breaking the bridge. Loki came behind Thor and was almost about to attack him when the bridge broke with a blast</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>Thor came to halt. He bent over and placed his hands over his knees as he panted. He was used to living like this now. Ever so miserable</p><p>It was almost morning now. He made his way back to the Avengers tower. His stomach was growling but he wasn't feeling the hunger. Still he had to eat otherwise the Omegas in his team would nag at him</p><p>The elevator doors opened and his ears were filled with sweet laughter of his team members</p><p>He immediately went to shower without appearing in their sight. It's not like he doesn't like them but he was smelling bad right now so he went quickly</p><p>After that, walking into the living room he noticed that they all were having breakfast together, "Hey Thor, come join us, we've prepared a lot for a Sunday." Said Natasha with a smile</p><p>"Yeah, we have lots of food here." Tony added. Nodding, Thor settled down on the single seater while everybody was on two or three seaters. Thor took a plate and added two pancakes to it and a little bit maple syrup to it with complimentary berries</p><p>"Awe come on, don't eat this less." Clint said from the other side. Stephen glared at him as he said, "He'll take more to eat if he wants, don't force him."</p><p>Stephen gave this remark because, since Thor has joined the team, he hadn't opened up to anyone. He rarely talked to them and this was the <i>second</i> time he was settling down with them like this on Sunday breakfast which they do together in the living room being all cozy comfortable</p><p>"Good thing you came right now, Tony was about to tell his love story for God knows how many times." Steve said as he chuckled</p><p>"Come on, you all like it!" Tony said as he shoved a piece of chocolate chip pancake with whipped cream and chocolate sauce into his mouth. "Yeah, yeah, whatever." Bruce mumbled under breath but he had a small smile on his face too</p><p>Thor knew this much about them that Tony, Steve and Bruce were Alphas. Stephen and Natasha were Omegas. Clint was a Beta. And that Tony and Stephen were mated and married. Also Steve and Natasha were mated and married</p><p>Thor was silently eating as Tony started, "I clearly remember the day as it was tomorrow. I was in London, attending Pepper's wedding, it was private and small. Luckily, her wedding didn't get destroyed but just as they've kissed, Fury calls me and says a mission has been sent to me from London's SHIELD base</p><p>I was annoyed but I still got my suit and arrived at the scene. There was he." Tony looked at Stephen fondly. Thor stopped chewing as he noticed the look Tony gave to Stephen. It reminded him of himself and Loki</p><p>The wedding band still dangled from his left wrist. "He was fighting a guy who had taken a few people hostage too. Ah-"</p><p>"Long story short, we saved the people, I killed the guy who was holding them hostage and when he turned to argue with me that he was to kill the guy, he fell in love with me at that moment. Yes, Tony, we've heard this a lot."</p><p>Though Stephen sounded annoyed, he was blushing, "Hey! I was about to say that!" Everyone laughed except Thor. Their laughs died quick. Everyone knew something was very odd about Thor's silence</p><p>So they walked on egg shells around him, "Thor, don't you want to share something with us? I mean, it might help us cooperate more as a team."</p><p>Natasha said careful of her words, Thor looked at her, "If you don't want to, then it's okay, we respect your decision." She said after a moment</p><p>"No, it's okay. I actually wanted to share this with someone, I'm glad you asked." Thor looked down at his bracelet</p><p>"As you all know, I'm Thor Odinson, Crown Prince of Asgard. I had gotten married a few months back." He showed his wrist with the bracelet, "This is my wedding band."</p><p>He sighed, "My wife was a male Omega. A Jotun to be specific."</p><p>"Jotun?" Steve asked, "Frost giants." Thor said as Steve nodded, "We were happily married until my father had to raise war against Jotunheim. I should've known before what intentions he harboured against the relationship of me and my wife when he gave us the blessing. My wife was adopted by my parents when he was a babe."</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>It was two nights after Loki's death. Thor was mourning. Thor had broken, no, Thor had shattered. He promised to protect Loki but he couldn't fulfill it</p><p>It was his duty that if Loki goes into this kind of rage, he was the one to convince him. He should've guided him. He should've...</p><p>Thor's eyes filled again. He was lying on his bed, he had a bottle of liquor in his hand, no matter how much he drank, he didn't get drunk. The pain wasn't numbing at all</p><p>His other half had been ripped apart from him. Thor got up from his bed. His father is a wise father. He'll surely give him a piece of advice or comfort him</p><p>Thor started towards Odin's chambers. He took a detour to Odin's chambers. Thor doesn't know why but now was too late to turn back</p><p>The weapon's vault came in between the detour from Thor's chambers to Odin's. Thor was just going to pass by but stopped when he heard a voice</p><p>And he couldn't help but eavesdrop, "Why did you do that? I've been wanting to ask this for a while."</p><p>Thor slightly opened the door and peeped in. He saw Laufey standing there, the Casket Of Winters in his hands</p><p>"I did that for my son's sake. He seemed to be in a useless infatuation. I needed to end it as he is the next king to Asgard, he needs to focus on his duties, not on romance and such. I wonder what kind of magic had <i>your</i> son put on <i>mine</i> that Thor went on and married him..."</p><p>Odin's tone had venom in it and the way he spat 'your' and 'mine' clearly showed how he always kept the difference between them</p><p>"The moment I got the answer to my question, I knew that it would be hard to separate them by just a misunderstanding."</p><p>"So you killed him." Laufey said in a grim voice</p><p>"I did. It had to be done. I knew that when Loki would be about to kill you and I would take him back to Asgard, he would be outrageous. That's what happened. He'd want to prove to me that he's a worthy son and would cross any boundaries to prove that. That's what also happened</p><p>I'm grateful, my son didn't die in this mess. I'm glad the one I despise isn't here anymore. I'm just expecting him to say yes when I ask him to mate with Sif."</p><p>Thor's eyes grew wide as they slightly watered. No, his father won't do this to him! No! His father, Odin loves him! Thor is sure that his father treasures his happiness!</p><p>"I only made this deal because I was getting the Casket Of Winters back." Laufey said in the same husk, Odin looked at him, "You had my word. Now go and don't return. Neither would I raise war nor would you. Remember that."</p><p>Laufey nodded and walked out the secret door. Odin had just turned around when he saw the door slightly opened. A piercing blue eye staring in</p><p>Odin stopped dead in his tracks. Thor noticed this and opened the door wide revealing himself fully. Thor couldn't believe his father betrayed him</p><p>Thor descended down the stairs as he asked, tears filling his eyes, "So it was you who did this all? No wonder you said such words that made him let go. You didn't care one bit or spare a thought about me or my happiness then Loki is a far away thing. You call yourself my father</p><p>I have a question for you, what kind of a father are you? Are you even a father? Though, I am biologically your son, it's my life. I get to decide whom I want to spend my life with! Not you! I get to decide whom I want to love! Not you! What kind of a father kills his own son's happiness?!"</p><p>Thor slowly started to shout at this point, Thor shook his head as tears cascaded down on his cheeks and new made their way, "You knew I loved him dearly yet you did this! Who are you to decide what I should do or not?! I'm not your puppet so stop ruling my life and making decisions for me!"</p><p>Odin stared at him and waited patiently for him to finish, "Are you done?" Odin was met with silence, Thor looked at him, all in rage, heavy breathing</p><p>"Did you, for once, asked whom I wanted you to marry? I only did this for you well being. Don't you see marrying Sif would benefit you and Asgard!" Thor shook his head</p><p>"No! It would only benefit you Odin. You are a selfish bastard! I'm leaving Asgard and never coming back here! I'm never forgiving you for what you did to me!"</p><p>Thor turned and left before Odin could say anything</p><p>Thor was beyond betrayed, hurt and outraged</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>Everyone's eyes were filled. Thor sat there numb. His pancakes gone long soggy. He didn't have an appetite anymore, he set the plate down and stood up</p><p>"You got your answer. I have practice, I'm heading over to the gym." Tony clung to Stephen the moment Thor walked away</p><p>Tony closed his eyes as Stephen wrapped his arms around him. Tony could somehow see himself in a similar situation or position if his father was alive. Everyone else were shocked</p><p>They couldn't imagine being betrayed like this by their own parents. Steve hugged Natasha and pressed his lips over her forehead</p><p>Clint and Bruce dismissed themselves saying they had some sort of work left. They didn't expect Thor's past to be this dark</p><p>This Sunday breakfast was not as sunny as it should've been</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>It was half a month later when an attack was identified by SHIELD and sent over to the Avengers. There were no casualties but severe damages to property</p><p>They couldn't catch the culprit on the first time. The second time, too, he got out of their grasp</p><p>So they planned for the third time, though there shouldn't have been a third time</p><p>Both the places that were attacked were public places like parks and such, so they searched for all the public places and were on high alert</p><p>Stephen could easily open a portal for them if the place where the culprit attacked was far</p><p>The third time the culprit attacked was two days later than the second. Thor, Stephen and Tony were out in disguise and in a place where a statue stood in the middle of the buildings as cars ran on both sides of it</p><p>The culprit landed on in the place of the statue as it broke to pieces</p><p>As they were on high alert, so immediately Thor and Stephen changed their attire as Tony's suit came and wrapped around him</p><p>As the dust and the smoke cleared Thor's eyes grew wide at what he saw and his mouth parted. He was taken aback, it was</p><p>"Loki..."</p><p>"What?" Stephen asked to which Thor responded, "It's Loki! It's- It's really Loki!"</p><p>Tony's metal mask opened as he asked, "Now who's Loki?!" Thor looked at Tony with a look of happiness, "Loki, my wife! My Omega!"</p><p>Loki jumped from his place and started destroying things while they were distracted, "Oh shit!" Cursed Tony</p><p>"We have to distract him while I open the portal for other Avengers!" Thor didn't want to fight Loki but he had to</p><p>Stephen opened the portal as Hawkeye, Black Widow and Captain America poured out</p><p>The other Avengers rushed people out as Tony and Thor took care of Loki. The thing was he had a scepter in his hands that's why he was over powering them</p><p>Stephen found the right moment and opened a portal right behind Loki. He fell back into it and immediately every Avenger went in and the ruckus on the public place stopped</p><p>They all found themselves on the rooftop of a skyscraper. It was mid day but the sky was clouded heavily. The winds were also strong on the skyscraper</p><p>"I think we should let Thor handle the situation." Said Natasha. "Are you crazy? Look at how much destruction he's caused!" Shot back Clint</p><p>"But no casualties till now." Steve added. They all took two steps back so that they weren't too far or too near</p><p>And to also give the respected space to the couple so that they can talk</p><p>"Loki! My love, my Omega! How come you're alive?" Thor was happy to see Loki alive but was taken aback to see Loki's reaction</p><p>"Oh why would you be happy to see me alive? Why would you want me to be alive right?" Loki spat venom</p><p>Thor closed in and tried to cup Loki's cheek as he said, "No, love. I didn't mean it that way!"</p><p>Loki pushed him back as he said, "Don't come near me! Don't touch me! You have no right left to touch me!"</p><p>"Why Omega? What happened that you're angry at me?" Thor hadn't known a single thing about what happened to him but still wanted to make things right with Loki as soon as possible. He didn't like Loki angry like this. He wanted to erase every reason over which he was upset, mad, angry or sad</p><p>"Don't Omega me!" He shouted. Loki's hard tone softened as he started taking deep breaths and his eyes filled with tears</p><p>Thor couldn't bare his Omega breaking down like this in front of him. He wanted to hug him but couldn't. He didn't like Loki sad or crying one bit. Thor's own heart started to ache at this</p><p>"Where were you Thor? Just where were you? Do you know much I've suffered? Do you know how much they tortured me? Do you know how much I called out for you? I screamed and screamed your name but you didn't come!"</p><p>Tortured?! Thor felt the rage boil in his blood but controlled his outburst. He didn't say anything but tried to hug Loki to which he again pushed Thor away, "I said don't come near me! You have no authority left over me now!"</p><p>"Loki, please at least tell me where you were and what happened?" Thor asked pleadingly</p><p>Loki's tone got harder, "It doesn't matter anymore. I wrecked all this havoc to attract your attention. And now that I stand facing you, I will have my intentions fulfilled. I came here for revenge</p><p>You know, they say that to take revenge the best way is to not hurt the one you want revenge on but hurt the one they love. They will be instantly shattered to pieces</p><p>And you know the best part? I'm gonna do just that to you." Loki had a sick grin on his face as he pointed the scepter towards Thor</p><p>"What? Loki, what are you going to do?" Thor got worried in an instant</p><p>"Should we step up?" Tony asked, Stephen shook his head. "Loki came here for a reason. Let the couple be. I'm sure he won't do anything such as destroying further."</p><p>"The one you love the most, is me. Though, I would not be able to see you suffer but I know my plan would be two hundred percent successful. So, I'll kill myself."</p><p>Loki started to laugh after this. No! Loki can't do this. Thor was shocked, Loki was going to kill himself in front his eyes. And looking at him, just how much has he suffered? His laugh sounded so sad and it carried torrents of pain with it</p><p>Thor could feel Loki's stress, tension and sadness. This much stress wasn't good for his health. Thor was looking for a way, to see when he could take the scepter out of his hand but the moment never came</p><p>Loki stopped laughing and straightened as he placed the scepter on his temple, "Bye bye, husband."</p><p>"Loki, no!" But before Loki could use the scepter, the world spun three sixty and he fainted</p><p>Before Loki collided with the ground, Thor caught him in time. The scepter fell from Loki's hand, Natasha was quick on her feet and picked up the scepter just as it dropped and backed off</p><p>Thor shook Loki and even tapped on his cheek in all his panic, "Loki... Loki!" Loki had deep dark circles under his eyes, he looked so tired of it all. His bones were more defined as of four and a half months ago</p><p>Thor noticed this all when he was up close now</p><p>Thor turned to the Avengers, "Please! Please help me! I have to save him!" They all shared a look</p><p>"Please..." Thor's eyes pleaded to them too. They were unsure of Loki as to what if he was fooling them?</p><p>
  <i>'Stephen, I think he has put on a facade of fainting'</i>
</p><p>
  <i>'I don't think so. If you really think that, then I'll check'</i>
</p><p>Tony and Stephen talked through their bond. Stephen looked at the Captain for permission and he gave a nod</p><p>Stephen took steps forward and crouched in front of Loki and Thor. Stephen started to scan Loki with his magic</p><p>"Yes, he's really knocked out of consciousness. He's also in distress." Stephen found a new energy in Loki's body too. He moved his hand to the place where it resided</p><p>And his hand came to a halt at Loki's lower abdomen. Then, Stephen's ears got filled with a sound he wasn't expecting to hear</p><p>Stephen got shocked as his eyes widened a bit, he turned to Thor</p><p>"When was the last time you two had intercourse?!" Stephen asked in a hurry and everyone frowned</p><p>"What?" Thor didn't understand that why was Stephen asking this and now of all times?</p><p>"Answer me quick! It's important!" Thor thought quick, "Four nights before he fell off the bridge! But why are you asking?"</p><p>Stephen turned to all Avengers, he addressed to them all, "If what Loki said was true... If Loki was really tortured, then, it's a miracle..."</p><p>Stephen trailed off as Tony asked obviously annoyed</p><p>"Please elaborate further, what miracle?" Stephen looked him in the eyes and then turned to Thor, "He's pregnant."</p><p>Everyone was astonished to hear that, Stephen stood up, "And the babe has a strong heartbeat. Pick him up. Him fainting like this under this distress isn't good. Neither for him nor for the babe."</p><p>Stephen opened a portal as Thor picked Loki up and everyone, one by one, step inside the portal</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>After arriving back at the Avengers tower, Stephen asked Thor, "Please take him to your room and get him out of this suit. I'll be back in a few moments."</p><p>Thor nodded and went to his room. He gently laid Loki down on the bed, he caressed his cheek as he was astonished but mostly happy to see Loki alive</p><p>And more that he's going to become a father. Thor quickly but gently changed Loki's attire to black sweatpants and an oversize red hoodie. While changing Loki's clothes, he found that Loki still wore their wedding band</p><p>So he held hope in his heart that he would be able to make things right between them</p><p>In this while, Stephen opened a portal to the hospital where he had worked before, just behind Christine's back, "Christine, I need your help."</p><p>Christine got startled but recomposed her demeanor as she said, "You could've appeared in front of me to tell that." She sighed and said, "What kind of help?"</p><p>"I need you to come with me and with ultrasound machine from hospital." Christine's eyes grew wide, "What are you talking about Stephen? If I owned the machine I would definitely let you use it but it's the hospital's property. I can't let you take it away."</p><p>She protested with all her might, "Christine, please, it's just for a while. You've done a gynaecologist degree past this year too! Besides, I can open portals, you'd be back here in minutes."</p><p>"But why are you so hell bent on taking me and the machine?" She asked frustrated, "I'll tell you everything but first come with me."</p><p>She looked at him for a moment or two and then sighed as she looked down, "Okay, let's get the machine and necessities."</p><p>They made it back just in time, Stephen and Christine entered the room of Thor and found Natasha and Thor there with an unconscious Loki on the bed</p><p>"When did you step in?" Stephen asked casually</p><p>"Just now." Natasha said as she eyed Christine and the machine Stephen held, "What are you both going to do?"</p><p>This voice belonged to Thor, they all turned to him and Stephen answered, "We're going to check your babe's health."</p><p>Christine asked, "So who do I have to check up?" Stephen pointed to Loki who was lying on the bed still unconscious, "Oh my God, what happened with him?"</p><p>"For that information, we need him to wake up. If you want an overview then he's in mental stress and tension." Natasha spoke</p><p>Stephen and Christine started to connect the machine, "I have a pregnancy safe medicine for mental stress, in my office, but it's an injection."</p><p>Stephen looked at her and asked, "Why didn't you tell me before?" Christine looked at him, "Because you didn't tell me that he fell unconscious due to mental strain."</p><p>Stephen anyways opened a portal to her office and with her guidance got the medicine with an unused syringe</p><p>Christine before injecting him asked, "Wait, does he belong to... You know... Earth?" Thor answered</p><p>"No, I am Aesir and my wife's Jotun. Our babe would make half Aesir and half Jotun."</p><p>Christine was amused but not amused. She hoped that the medicine works as he isn't from Earth, she thought while filling the syringe, "And do you know the gestational period for both Jotuns and Aesir?"</p><p>Thor nodded, "A Jotun gestational period lasts six months but they are strong sirers and carriers. Aesirs are also strong sirers and carriers but our gestational period lasts twelve months."</p><p>Christine was nodding while listening to Thor and by the time he finished, she had injected the medicine in Loki's nerves, his pained expression seemed to loosen up, to which Christine took a breath of relief. "Let's first do the ultrasound, I'll then tell what I want."</p><p>Christine pulled down his sweatpants a little and his hoodie up. Spread the cold gel over his stomach and hoped that she finds the babe here. She took wand and pressed it. She started going here and there</p><p>A small smile appeared on everyone's face when Christine found a big dot and strong heartbeats filled the room</p><p>"Can you see this, Thor?" Christine pointed to the big dot, Thor nodded, "That's your little child and my, he has a strong heartbeat."</p><p>Thor's eyes watered as he looked at this. He couldn't believe that this was his and Loki's babe. Their babe, growing so healthy</p><p>Christine ended the ultrasound and wiped the gel off. Thor got up and pulled his garments back to place</p><p>Christine turned to them all as she started</p><p>"Since you both aren't from this planet so I'm not sure but if he's, what you say is, a Jotun and their gestational period is six months and your kind has it of twelve, it could be a major problem, maybe life threatening too. But there is also another thing, your and his kind live thousands of years, as I think, and you said Jotuns are strong carriers, so there is a chance he might pull this pregnancy off but then again I am still unsure about it."</p><p>Christine sighed as she said, "Let's just hope for the best." Thor clearly understood what she said. She was kind of right, what if Loki dies birthing their babe? But he shook those thoughts off</p><p>"I'm going to change." Natasha said and slipped out the room as Christine and Stephen disconnected and took the stuff back to hospital</p><p>Thor sat down beside Loki. It had started to pour a little now as sky was more darker. Thor took Loki's hand and pressed his lips against it</p><p>He just wanted everything to turn out all right. He would do everything that's required to make it all good between them. Thor wants to help Loki recover from the wounds</p><p>But there was one problem</p><p>Loki was fighting him back</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>Loki's head was heavy when he stirred. Loki let out a groan as he opened his eyes slowly. The first sound he registered was of pouring of rain. He slowly turned to the window</p><p>He took in a deep breath and tried to get up, that's when someone entered the room and said, "No, no. Get back down."</p><p>Loki looked up and saw two unknown people. From the smell, they both seemed to be Omegas, "Who are you? What am I doing here?"</p><p>Loki forgot what happened before he fainted, "What happened?" He held his head as he lied back down</p><p>"First of all, as a doctor, I would like to recommend that you stop recalling what happened last and don't take any stress."</p><p>"Why should I listen to you?" Loki retorted, "Don't. He's saying just because stress isn't good for your babe." Natasha said</p><p>Loki sighed closing eyes, "Please I want to sit up." Stephen and Natasha looked at each other. They then got Loki to sit up, "Thank you."</p><p>"Don't mention." Stephen and Natasha settled down on each side of the bed, "So how are you feeling?" Stephen asked, instead of answering what Loki asked</p><p>"You didn't my answer my question. Who are you?" Stephen sighed, "We're the Avengers." Natasha said, "Your husband's teammates." Stephen completed</p><p>Loki looked away from them, "Thank you for helping me but you can go. I don't want to associate myself with him or anyone related to him."</p><p>"Look, I don't know what happened with you or between you two but I know that you're this smart to remember that you're still married and mated to him." Natasha stated</p><p>Loki was slowly taking deep breaths his gaze was still away from them. His eyes watered a bit, "Can we not talk about this?" Loki asked as the events of before he fainted, resurfaced</p><p>They both nodded, Stephen asked again, changing the subject, "How are you feeling?" Loki nodded while saying</p><p>"Better than before." Stephen then asked the question he's been wanting to ask, "I have this question, what kind of a spell did you use that your child survived even when you were tortured?" He was careful of his words while asking them</p><p>He didn't want to hurt him further or remind of those horrible things to send him in such kind of a shock that he faints. Loki looked up at him as his tears got absorbed back</p><p>"Why do you ask?" Stephen showed him his hand as Stephen snapped his fingers and orange sparks flickered, Loki nodded and said</p><p>"It was a simple but an effective protection charm." Stephen asked him the spell and Loki shared it with him</p><p>They chatted a bit more as Natasha asked, "So when did you realize you were expecting?" Loki stopped, he pulled in a breath</p><p>"Hm... It was three weeks after the incident at the bridge. Chitauri had found me as soon as I fell. It was after a short torture session, I was in my cell, my body hurt bad and I felt so cold</p><p>Then, I felt a new presence in the room. It was a new warmth. I was hazy but when I focused on this new energy... I noticed that it was coming from within me. I used my magic to find out from where in me, my hand stopped at my lower abdomen, I was confused</p><p>Then, suddenly, a soft heartbeat filled my ears and my eyes were filled with tears of joy. I couldn't believe what I'd heard." Loki had tears in his eyes now as he placed a hand over his lower abdomen and smiled</p><p>"I knew I had to protect him. I was ready to sacrifice myself for him. I am thankful I was able to remember and put the spell over him. When I was talking to him before fainting, I had simply forgotten I was pregnant, otherwise, I would never hurt my child."</p><p>Loki sniffled and felt his head ache a bit and let out a groan while holding it, "Okay, no more tears, I'm gonna get ice cream. But before that are you hungry?" Natasha asked</p><p>"No, actually, I'm starting to feel a bit queasy." Loki said with a frown, he could feel the nausea building. "Don't worry, ice cream will make it alright."</p><p>After Natasha went out, Stephen looked towards Loki, "Where's Thor?"</p><p>Stephen was taken aback when Loki asked that "What? Do you want to meet him?"</p><p>"No, I don't want to. Just tell me." Loki wanted to know where he was because Loki wanted to see Thor beside him first thing when he woke up. He wanted Thor to hug and comfort him but at the same he wanted to lash out on him. Gosh, he was so confused!</p><p>"Actually, me and Natasha sent him out. We thought that it would make you take more stress. Thor didn't want you to take stress so he agreed to stay away for now. If I recall, Tony was saying something about a conference that was to be held an hour ago. He must've taken Thor there."</p><p>"Who's Tony and what conference?" Stephen smiled as he said, "Anthony Stark, commonly known as Tony Stark, is my mate and husband of two years. About the conference, you might not want to know."</p><p>And that's when Natasha returned, "Hey guys, we had a vanilla flavored tub only. I hope you like it."</p><p>Natasha opened the lid and stuck spoon in it and gave it to Loki. Loki eyed it first and then took a small bite of it</p><p>This Midgardian stuff called ice cream is really good. The said thing melted in his mouth the moment it entered and was sweet just enough. Loki liked it. He took another bite of it. His nausea, for now, went away</p><p>All the Omegas bonded a little like this</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>On Loki's request, Thor was further restricted from his own room. The Omegas of the team asked him just once more if he wanted to meet Thor and when he denied, they had to tell him to not to go and meet him because they feared something bad might happen</p><p>Thor was sure disheartened, he was confused as to why Loki didn't want to meet him? Was it about the incident at the bridge? Was it about something else? Thor knew not but he was willing to do more than help for Loki</p><p>So, he had to go against Loki's wish of not meeting him. It was on the third day. Thor had came back from the gym and headed to shower in the guest room he was provided. The time was half by four in the evening</p><p>Thor slowly opened the room door and closed it behind him. "Why have you come here?" Loki was sitting on the sofa in front of the window back facing him. Loki must've sensed him from their bond</p><p>"Loki, please, we need to talk. At least tell me what has happened? I want to help you." Loki stood up and looked at him like he was disgusted</p><p>"Oh and now the prince in the shining armour appears when the damage has been done? There's nothing left to talk between us Thor, you can go."</p><p>Thor knew Loki's weaknesses, he liked to be spooned, cuddled and hugged especially by Thor</p><p>Which Loki was avoiding</p><p>Thor somehow knew that Loki was afraid to do this all because who knows the past might repeat itself</p><p>Thor once again tried to take Loki's hand but Loki swatted him away saying, "Can't you understand when I say don't touch me!"</p><p>Loki backed away. "Loki, if you won't tell me what's happened then how would I be able to fix it?"</p><p>Thor gently said but Loki took him in the wrong meaning. Loki thought that Thor wanted to tell him about the tortures he went through. So Loki did what he interpreted</p><p>"You want to know what's happened? Okay, I'll tell you! They first starved me and made me suffer from thirst. During that time, they electrocuted me! Then burned my skin! Broke my bones! And then repeat! And do you know what foolish thing I did?"</p><p>Loki had shouted by now, his eyes were red and were filled with tears. He was heaving breaths, "When they tortured me, I shouted in their faces that my husband, my Alpha, Thor will come and crush them to dust for doing this to me! But you didn't appear, Thor! You didn't! You-"</p><p>Loki's head spun again and he fell yet again. No! Thor didn't want this to happen! He wanted to help Loki and not cause him further distress!</p><p>He caught Loki before he touched the ground, "Loki! Loki, no! Wake up! Loki!"</p><p>Thor shook him but Loki was knocked out. Thor lifted him and settled him on the bed, "Jarvis! Where's Strange?!"</p><p>"He's in the kitchen with Master Stark and Mrs. Rogers, Master Odinson." Jarvis replied in the monotone voice it had, "Tell him it's an emergency and to come straight here!"</p><p>"Yes, Master."</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>Thor was glared at by Stephen, Christine, who was here after Stephen opened a portal and explained her the situation, and Natasha, who had came down with Stephen. They didn't say to him much but just slammed the door shut in his face as Thor had a worried and a sad expression</p><p>"Everything will turn out alright, Thor." Clint tried to comfort Thor by words</p><p>Thor was now sitting in between the other Avengers but Bruce and Tony, who were down in the lab as they were testing something</p><p>"He does not want to talk to me or see my face, how will things be alright?" Thor asked sounding hurt</p><p>"Thor, I know it isn't your fault but to me, it feels like he's wanting an apology that you weren't there. He's pregnant and probably is having hormonal changes in his body, that's why he might be acting like this." Steve said</p><p>"No, it <i>is</i> my fault. I had promised him that I'd protect him even after my last breath but here he is, all broken because of me." Thor replied ever so miserable, Clint shook his head sadly as Steve said</p><p>"No, Thor, this is a test. I suggest you try and explain him your point when you apologize." Thor let out a breath</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>It had been a few hours since Loki had fallen unconscious. Christine said every thing was alright and strictly prohibited Thor from seeing him. Even if Loki wasn't pregnant this much mental stress wasn't good for him</p><p>Thor really considered Rogers words. He had weight to get off his heart. Thor had gone in and sat beside Loki. Gently intertwined Loki's hand into his own. This made Loki wake up but Thor didn't notice that</p><p>Thor was here to do a practice apology, "It feels so nice holding your hand like this. Your slender fingers around my built ones... Loki, I know you aren't listening but I'm sorry</p><p>I'm sorry for not fulfilling the promise I made but please give me another chance. Give <i>us</i> another chance. You must be hurt beyond imagination that you considered suicide though you're pregnant</p><p>I should even apologize on Odin's behalf. I couldn't believe my ears when I learned that the war was his conspiracy."</p><p>Loki was taken aback. Odin caused this but why? He had given them blessings!</p><p>"I know that he gave us blessings but that was all fake." Thor every now and again gave gentle squeezes to his hand, Loki liked it very much</p><p>"He hadn't accepted us from the start. He wanted us separated because of his disliking towards you. I left Asgard the moment I learned about this. I couldn't stay a minute further with the person who separated me and you." A few sniffles were heard</p><p>"I'm sorry Loki, for everything. Just give us a second chance, I promise to protect you even if it requires my own life." Loki felt comforted at Thor's words and now looking back to his deeds he felt like he over reacted a bit</p><p>Yes, he was tortured but at the end of the day Loki found Thor putting medicine on his wounds, "I should apologize too."</p><p>Thor looked at Loki, surprised. Was he listening to him all this time? "I have caused you trouble too. First on destroying Jotunheim and then attacking Midgard."</p><p>Thor shook his head, before Thor could say anything Loki said, "I am sorry."</p><p>Then Thor slid in the bed with Loki and took him in his embrace. Thor comforted Loki and Loki comforted Thor. They both cried a little but together</p><p>After a long make up cuddling session, Thor introduced himself to their babe. Loki was lying there with a smile as Thor rolled down to Loki's abdomen level and lifted himself up on his elbows, "Hi... What should I call you the fruit of our love?" Thor chuckled as he looked at Loki</p><p>"How about Peaches?" Loki suggested, "Hi Peaches, we'll call you Peaches till you're in there, okay? I should probably give a proper introduction of myself, I'm Thor, I'm your father. I'm glad I was able to introduce myself to you, I'm rooting for you. I'll feed your mother a lot so that he and you are healthy when you get born."</p><p>Thor leaned in and placed a chaste kiss on Loki's abdomen, Loki giggled as it tickled a bit. Thor climbed back up and took Loki in his embrace</p><p>"This is so good. I missed you Loki. I really missed you. I'm happy you're alive and back with me." He placed a kiss on his forehead as Loki smiled while closing his eye. He was back in the strong arms of his Alpha and he felt safe as ever</p><p>They both soon drifted off to sleep</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>The next morning when, as usual, Natasha and Stephen came to, for now, Loki's room, with breakfast they encountered this situation</p><p>Loki was wrapped so tightly in Thor's arms or it felt so because Thor's arms... They were big. "Is Loki even breathing?" Natasha mumbled under breath</p><p>Stephen heard it and gave the tray in her hands, he placed two fingers near his nose and let out a breath he was unconsciously holding when he felt a gush of air come out Loki's nostrils</p><p>He looked towards Natasha and nodded as she also loosened up. They both left the room after that. They wanted to give them the much required time and privacy</p><p>Besides, if they'd want breakfast they'll come up. So they left. They woke up late in the morning, all warm and fuzzy</p><p>In a long while, Thor had peaceful sleep and so did Loki. They had small smiles on their faces and then Loki mentioned being hungry</p><p>Thor got out of bed, not before kissing Loki's nose, and went to cook breakfast for Loki and himself. Clint was just about to enter the kitchen when he found Thor making breakfast and humming with a smile on his face</p><p>He clicked a picture of it and sent it to their group chat with a caption, "The ever gloomy can be happy too."</p><p>Everyone saw the message Clint sent and hoped that everything settles between them. They all wished for Thor to open up more to them as friends, just so that he talks and jokes normally with them</p><p>Clint entered the scene as he found Thor frowning, "What's up?" Thor looked at him and said, "I'm contemplating if I should cook eggs and bacon for Loki but I've heard that pregnant people are sensitive to smells and I don't want him to throw up first thing in the morning."</p><p>"Then how about you make a pancake or waffle?" Clint suggested, "But isn't that your Sunday breakfast menu?"</p><p>Clint chuckled, "It doesn't matter, now come on, open that cabinet and take out the pancake mix."</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>Things eventually seemed to get better in the next month, Loki and Thor sorted out their problems and Loki got introduced to Avengers, properly</p><p>Thor couldn't stop fawning over Loki when he noticed that he's started to show the tiniest of a bump. Thor always kissed it when he woke up. But the things that happened with Loki obviously left a dent on him</p><p>At night after everyone went to sleep, Loki sometimes woke up screaming that they were taking him to torture him again, "Oh Thor! You came! They're gonna drag me back, Thor! But I'm relieved that you're here now, you'd save me, right?"</p><p>It was one of those nights, Loki again woke up screaming out of his nightmare that the Chitauri were taking him back but Thor was there by Loki's side</p><p>Loki had woken crying too that's why he had a tear stricken face, Thor took Loki's face in his hands as Loki had said that, "Yes, Loki, I am here, no one will take you away from me. And I'll always save you." Thor said the comforting words Loki needed at the moment as he slowly pulled a coughing Loki in his arms</p><p>Loki's crying stopped abruptly when he fell into Thor's embrace. Thor, at first, thought that Loki would be comforted instantly that he stopped crying but when he seriously let out no sound, Thor got worried</p><p>"Loki?" Thor gave a gentle shake to Loki</p><p>No response</p><p>"Loki?" Thor this time tried a little harder</p><p>Again no response</p><p>Thor gently brought Loki out from the hugging position to find his nose bleeding</p><p>"Jarvis! Wake Stephen up and tell him to come to my room. It's an emergency!" Thor screamed looking at the ceiling "Yes, Master."</p><p>Tony grumbled when Jarvis said that Thor was calling Stephen but his senses settled in when he realized</p><p><i>Thor</i> is calling for Stephen at this hour. Means something has happened to Loki, otherwise Thor isn't the one to do this type of thing</p><p>Tony gently shook Stephen and told him the situation to which Stephen was out of his bed in a moment, Tony followed him behind</p><p>Stephen took care of Loki's nose. Luckily it was just a normal nose bleed but that indicated he was physically weak</p><p>"Isn't there a way to stop this?" Thor asked, he was standing beside his bed with Tony. Stephen closed the first aid kit</p><p>"There's two ways."</p><p>"What are they?"</p><p>"One, we brainwash him but that could be harmful to the pregnancy. Two, I enter his mind and bury those memories in the end of his subconscious mind..."</p><p>"So why aren't you acting on the second?" Tony asked, "I just don't want to mess up his memories as this would be the first time I perform this spell and it is a quite hard and a strong spell, almost irreversible."</p><p>Silence followed. Tony and Stephen made eye contact</p><p>
  <i>'Come on Stephen, I know you'd be able to do it'</i>
</p><p>Stephen let out a sigh at when Tony said this through their bond, he got up, "Okay. Let me get ready."</p><p>He took in a deep breath and started the spell. Stephen closed his eyes as he got into his mind. Finding memories were a bit hard but this spell made it easy, he found the memory of being found and till he last attacked Midgard, when he confronted Thor</p><p>He took the middle part and pushed it in the end of his subconscious mind. Even if Loki dreams of these events again, they will be hazy and Loki would likely not remember a thing when he wakes up</p><p>Stephen came back out of his mind as he opened his eyes, "Now, we need to wait for him to get up, I have a few questions for him."</p><p>Thor nodded, it was just past midnight but Thor's slumber had gone away. Tony and Stephen returned to their room. Tony fell back to sleep after ten minutes of hitting the pillow but Stephen was in and out of sleep</p><p>Mostly making it very hard for him to sleep. He just wanted his spell to work. Thor patiently sat beside Loki, massaging his scalp and combing his hair with his fingers</p><p>Loki seemed somewhat at ease. Loki woke up late that morning and found Thor dozed off beside him, a smile grew on his face when he saw Thor looked like a cute puppy sleeping</p><p>Loki traced a finger on his features, Thor woke up as he drew in a breath, "Love, when did you wake up?"</p><p>Thor asked in the morning husk, Loki liked it very much, "Just now." Loki snuggled his nose into Thor's, a small smile on their faces</p><p>Just then, the door opened and they both separated like someone walked in on them while they were having sex or something</p><p>"Oh, I'm sorry, I'll come back if it's the wrong time." Stephen's voice rang, "No, it's okay. What did you want?" Loki asked</p><p>"I have something to ask you." Loki looked at him straight in the eyes, "Me?" Stephen nodded, "Yeah and alone." Both their gazes shifted to Thor</p><p>"I was going for a shower anyways." Thor was about to stand up when Loki caught his arm, "Ask me what you want in front of my Alpha."</p><p>His tone came out sharp, Stephen looked at Loki for a moment then nodded, "Loki, what do you remember after falling from the bridge in Asgard?"</p><p>Loki slightly frowned, "Why are you asking that?"</p><p>"Please just answer me without thinking anything else." Stephen wanted to know if it worked or not, Loki focused on his memories</p><p>"After falling... It's hazy. The solid memory I have after that is when I attacked Midgard... That's it. Now, tell me why are you asking this?"</p><p>A smile grew on Stephen's face along with Thor's. Yes! It worked! Loki frowned deeper, what was happening? "It's nothing. By the way, today's Sunday. We're waiting for you."</p><p>Thor nodded as he said, "We're coming after shower."</p><p>Loki tried to question Stephen's this action but got distracted when Thor started kissing him softly all over. Thor picked Loki up and went to shower with him</p><p>The breakfast went smooth, everyone talked and laughed, then Loki asked, "Thor, how did you join their team?"</p><p>Thor took in a breath as he focused on the memory</p><p>"I left Asgard after the incident with him and it was becoming hard for me to look at the broken bridge and be reminded that I failed you and the promise I gave to you. I took one of the random passage ways out and arrived here in New York, America</p><p>There seemed to be a group of people fighting with a big mutated monster. I simply helped them and they took me to a building called SHIELD, at first they asked why I helped them and my answer was that innocent lives were in danger and I felt obligated to them. They then offered me to become an Avenger. Their goal was also to save people so I joined."</p><p>What Thor said about the bridge was true though, it really reminded him of the promise he couldn't keep. Loki nodded as Bruce asked, "Loki, you also have powers and specialize in combat, right?"</p><p>"Yes, why do you ask?" This clicked something in Tony as he looked at Steve and back, "How about you join our team after pregnancy?" Steve asked Loki as he understood Tony's sign</p><p>"I have no problem, Thor?" He looked at Thor, "I'll be glad to fight beside you." Thor smiled</p><p>"It's confirmed then. We'll convince Fury after Loki's pregnancy."</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>Stephen was quite satisfied with his work of concealing Loki's memories but what about the painful memories that will form after this?</p><p>It was the same Sunday, just around three thirty, a big attack had happened some where on the outskirts of New York</p><p>And even the Hulk was needed. Sometimes, they would leave him back just in case, he was a big asset in destruction. Bruce didn't mind it though, being left behind on some missions</p><p>Thor was reluctant to leave Loki all alone but Loki said he'd be just fine, to which Tony yelled from behind, "I have a fool proof AI installed, nothing can go wrong!"</p><p>Loki gave a kiss to Thor after which he went with them. It had been an hour or so after the Avengers left, Loki was a taking a nap on the sofa when he heard something like a crash</p><p>It made his senses alert and he drew a dagger because his gut feeling told him it was something he was not expecting. He looked up from the sofa and there was no one</p><p>The sound came from the small terrace Stark had. He got up and walked to the door of terrace, he opened the door himself but sent out an illusion of him</p><p>Someone attacked the illusion and when it faded, the guy knew it coming. Loki stabbed him in throat. After stabbing him, Loki noticed that he was a guard</p><p>And not just any guard, an Asgardian guard. He had just taken two steps further, to inspect the scene, when a blow came from behind and on the back of his head</p><p>Pain surged in his skull as the world went hazy, he dropped to his knees as the dagger also slipped from his hold. A protective hand came up his abdomen unconsciously and the other on his head where the impact came</p><p>And then darkness</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>Loki woke up when a mask was lifted from his face harshly. His head pounded the moment the light hit his closed eyes. Head facing down, slowly Loki blinked his eyes open</p><p>He found himself on his knees, still in his Midgardian clothing, magic binders on his hands and most importantly in the throne room of Asgard</p><p>Loki looked up to find Odin, back facing him, "So you are alive?" Odin turned as they locked eye contact</p><p>"For you, unfortunately." Loki chuckled at the end, "I thought by doing that, you'd die... And if not dead, there would be hatred settled in your heart against Thor but you still went back to him."</p><p>At this point, Odin was talking with a venom filled tone. He had started to descend the stairs of the throne as Loki said</p><p>"It really did at some point and I just went back for revenge but it was your son who made things right between us."</p><p>Odin harshly grabbed Loki's jaw and tight</p><p>"He wouldn't have been successful if you hadn't agreed to make things right between you two!" Loki couldn't let out scared pheromones right now, it could give Odin a sense that he has an upper hand</p><p>So he took in a deep breath and said, "So what if I wanted to? Do what you can to separate us! Thor will always comeback to me! And I will go to him! We are unbreakable!"</p><p>Odin tightened his grip on Loki's jaw as he hissed while closing his eyes. "We'll see about that. I heard a very delightful news past a few hours."</p><p>Loki's eyes opened. Does Odin know that he's pregnant? Odin's hand slowly went and gripped his lower abdomen that's when Loki's heart stopped for a moment</p><p>Odin backed away and ordered, "Open his chains but not the binders!" In a matter of seconds, things happened and before Loki could register, Odin grabbed a fistful of Loki's hair and made him stand up</p><p>"Ah!" Odin started beating the life out of Loki. Loki tried to whisper some spells under his breath but the binders were standing like a big wall in between</p><p>Odin gave a big punch to Loki on the face and then he kicked Loki so hard in the chest that he flew and collided with the wall not so far from there, creating a little crater there. This knocked the breath out of Loki's lungs</p><p>He fell sideways, with bits of wall falling with him, on his right arm to a disgusting crunch of bones. In the haze of his vision, Loki saw Odin coming towards him</p><p>At that time, Loki only thought of one person, who would come and save him,</p><p>"Thor."</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>The Avengers came back after a long fight. It was about evening in Midgard, they all were exhausted</p><p>Thor was about to check their room first when Clint yelled from the living area, "Someone intruded this place!"</p><p>Thor's first thoughts were about where is Loki? Is Loki in the building? Did he fight off the intruder? Is Loki okay? Worry settled in Thor's heart</p><p>"Search for Loki!" Natasha exclaimed as the Avengers looked around the area but found no one. Thor then went to the living area and found an Asgardian guard</p><p>Thor had a rush of anger as he took Tony by the collar of his shirt, "Stark! You said this place is protected! How come this happened!"</p><p>"The building is installed with an AI, if some outsider had tried to get in like that the AI would shut the building! I don't have a magic shield around my tower, that'd burn the person touching it!" Tony concluded as he got Thor's hands off. Tony was pissed himself that this happened</p><p>"And look! This all happened outside! There is Loki's dagger too!" Natasha went and picked it up</p><p>"Where does this guy originates from?" Bruce asked under his breath to which Steve nodded</p><p>"It's an Asgardian guard." Thor looked up from the guard as a realization hit him of where Loki could possibly be</p><p>Just before he could act, there was a whisper in his ears</p><p>"Thor."</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>Odin came in front of Loki. He was once and for all going to end the unborn life growing in Loki, as if a miracle had happened a shout was heard</p><p>"Stop!" Odin turned to find his wife, Frigga. Loki just closed his eyes and no matter how much it ached he curled up so that if Odin kicks it doesn't hit his abdomen</p><p>Frigga came down and settled down by Loki's head, she gently took Loki's head on her lap, "What have you done to him! Are you in your right mind?! We just received news of his pregnancy by Heimdall and you are here doing this! Aren't you ashamed?!"</p><p>Odin listened from one ear and let out from another as he stood there with a stoic face. Frigga, after yelling, turned to Loki and tried to ask if he was listening to her</p><p>Odin had a second plan prepared if something like this happened. He actually wanted Loki to go through pain because of the hatred he had towards the Jotun Omega. Odin opened the magic binders on Loki's hand</p><p>Loki was seeing haze as he wanted puke and sleep both at the same moment. His conscience was blinded with pain so he couldn't act in time when Odin took Loki's left wrist turned it upside down and after a taking a needle </p><p>He pinched it in his wrist. In a matter of few moments, a pain, more powerful than the one his body was going through, took place in his abdomen</p><p>Lower abdomen to be specific. Loki's hand crawled there as he started to breathe heavy and clutch softly at the place. The pain got harder</p><p>And his breath started to get knocked out from his respiratory system, as if the life was being sucked out of him</p><p>And indeed, the unborn life was being sucked out of him. Loki started screaming out of pain. Frigga was confused as to what Odin has done and how to help Loki but before she could figure out</p><p>Loki let out an ear piercing scream as the doors to Throne room burst open revealing Thor, "My babe!"</p><p>And then Loki saw all black, "Loki? Loki?!" Frigga shook and tapped at Loki's cheek. Thor saw them and immediately rushed to them</p><p>Thor was beyond horrified when he saw the state which Loki was in. He immediately went to Loki's side and took his upper body in his arms</p><p>He tried to wake him up but Loki gave no response, "What have you done?! Are you crazy?!" Thor yelled in Odin's face</p><p>Odin didn't say anything as Thor picked Loki up and said, "This is not over!"</p><p>Thankfully by now, Bifrost was built back. Upon encountering Thor with a battered Loki, Heimdall, without question, opened the Bifrost</p><p>Thor arrived straight at the terrace of Avengers tower, again thankfully, Stephen along with some other Avengers were there</p><p>Stephen, upon encountering Thor and Loki, grabbed his sling ring and without saying anything opened a portal to the hospital where Christine could be found at the moment</p><p>"Oh my God! What happened that he's in this state?!" Christine gasped as Thor walked in with Loki still in his arms protectively</p><p>"No time to explain! Please help him!" Christine called out for a stretcher and got him to the surgery room. Tony and Steve had tagged along</p><p>Tony and Steve filled out Loki's admission form as Stephen also joined the surgery. Then, the wait started</p><p>Thor drowned in his mind, Thor was never going to forgive Odin</p><p>
  <i>Never</i>
</p><p>For what he has done today, never. He just prayed that Loki survives this and so does their child. The most painful thing about this was the wait</p><p>No one came out or anything to update them on how is Loki. Thor waited impatiently, praying for Loki and their child's life</p><p>And the clock ticked, one hour, two hours, three hours. After three hours and thirty minutes, Stephen stepped out. Thor stood up at his sight</p><p>"Thor, I would like to have word with you. In private." Thor nodded. They moved to the other side of the hall where there was a big window</p><p>The moon shone so bright that night and the stars twinkled as if they were just born but the night seemed so sad. The night was crying but no one noticed it's pain</p><p>"This is going to be long so listen to me patiently, we did a whole body x ray of Loki and found his three ribs broken, thankfully his lungs weren't perforated because of that. His right arm is broken badly but thank goodness, it wasn't crushed</p><p>We've somehow put it back in place. The arm will take more time than the ribs. His teeth are all good and legs are perfectly fine, also his back is good too. He has a lot of bruises on his body. He's healing quick due to your superhuman genes</p><p>But let me get to the real deal here." Stephen took in a breath thinking it will calm him or make him strong enough to deliver this but it didn't</p><p>"Loki's had a miscarriage." Thor's breath got stuck. No! This can't happen! Their babe! Their Peaches! He had prayed so hard that the babe as well as Loki survives! He was yet to see the babe's face, to hear his laugh and calm to him when he cries. To see his twinkling eyes!</p><p>Oh God! What must Loki go through when he hears of this after waking up? A part of Thor broke after hearing this. Thor's eyes were filled as Stephen continued</p><p>"Christine performed an ultrasound to see if the babe was alive or not... Only to find that the babe wasn't there. Then we tested Loki's blood, though he's from another species the machine gave us the output we needed</p><p>It turns out either something was fed or injected in him. We tested again and found one salt that matched to one that is found here</p><p>Long story short, that salt is used when you want give someone a painful miscarriage or death, it's used then..."</p><p>What? Something injected in him? Thor understood that very moment, it's Odin's doing, "Can I once see Loki?"</p><p>Stephen nodded and after a short walk that was long because Thor had waited for three and half hours being sick worried about his mate</p><p>Stephen opened the door and led them both inside. Thor was beyond shocked as the tears came back to his eyes but he didn't let them fall</p><p>Loki lied on the bed in a dead white hospital gown, his half body covered with the same dead white colored sheet. There was a big bruise on the apple of his cheek which was visible out of the breathing mask</p><p>His left hand was placed over his abdomen and right arm was by him with a big plaster on it. Loki's face was so in pain even though he was unconscious</p><p>Thor came back out quick. Thor took Stephen to Tony and Steve and said, "Please take care of Loki for a few hours on my behalf."</p><p>To which they gladly agreed. Thor had some things to discuss with someone in Asgard</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>Thor arrived with the same boom in the Throne room. Odin was there, sitting on the throne. Thor speed walked his way up to Odin as Odin stood up and stepped down while saying</p><p>"My son! You've finally returned! Leaving behind that-" And before Odin could complete his sentence, Thor took him by the neck and threw him</p><p>Thor jumped towards Odin and then pinned him against the floor where he laid. Thor punched Odin several times with immense power in his fists</p><p>Thor punched him out of anger, sadness and hurt. Thor felt so betrayed and by his own father, how could he do this?! How could he kill his own grand offspring?!</p><p>Thor stopped just as he raised his bloodied fist for another punch, he had tears in his eyes. Odin's face was blood covered by now</p><p>"Why have you stopped?" Thor, without answering him, got up and started for the door when Odin turned to him, still on the ground and yelled</p><p>"Why are you running away like a coward?! Finish what you started!" Thor turned to him and shouted back</p><p>"You call me a coward and what about you?! Why did you do that all?!" Odin stood up very hardly as he said in a softer tone</p><p>"I did that because I cared for your well being and happiness... If you could just marry Sif-" Thor shouted as it thundered not far away</p><p>"Throw your care into the fire of Helheim! You do not care about my well being and happiness!" Thor took a breath and said in a gloom tone</p><p>"If you cared about my happiness, you would know what makes me happy! But you're heartless, you killed half of my happiness with a grim face! And the other half is lying on a hospital bed in a battered condition! And you call that care?!"</p><p>Thor shouted with rage at the end. "You can only think about yourself!" With that being said, Thor turned and started again for the way out but Odin started</p><p>"No matter how much you try to escape from here, at the end, you're my heir to the throne of Asgard! How long will you run away?!"</p><p>Thor turned to face Odin. Without saying anything, he ascended the stairs to the throne and took out Mjolnir</p><p>"I, Thor, the one for Thunder, hereby strip myself from the title of son of Odin!" Thor's armour's right circle plate popped off</p><p>"Who is the son of Bor!" Then the left, "And of his father!" Thor's right arm's metal piece peeled off</p><p>"And of his father!" His left arm's metal piece peeled off too. "I am neither related to them nor am I the heir to Asgard anymore!" With that being said</p><p>Thor smashed Mjolnir onto the same place where Odin stomps Gungnir and made his word official. Odin was in utter shock. Thor didn't spare a glance at Odin's side and went away</p><p>Thor wanted to take Frigga with him but she said, "I am too devastated of the loss you're going through but what you've done is enough for him to come back to his senses. I shall reside here."</p><p>Thor was sad but respected her decision and arrived back on Midgard</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>Thor sat beside Loki, holding his hand. Thor was lost in a world of his own. Loki had been out of consciousness for about thirty hours now</p><p>It was a bright night, the moonlight lingering in the room, showing it's existence yet being left unnoticed</p><p>Loki woke up at the same moment. He could feel the dull ache in his body but the thing which bugged him was a big void he could feel within himself</p><p>Loki slowly turned his head to Thor and saw that his hand was in Thor's. He gently brought Thor's hand on his abdomen as way of asking about the babe</p><p>Thor wanted to end Loki's misery once and for all, so he shook his head and leaned in whispering, "Peaches is in Valhalla."</p><p>And connected their foreheads. Loki silently mourned their babe. All that Loki needed in that breaking moment was Thor's comforting presence</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>Loki came back to Avengers tower. Everyone behaved like nothing had happened, to which both Thor and Loki were grateful</p><p>But Thor became distant. Even to Loki and Loki just might know why. That night, it was only Loki who cried. Thor was there comforting him</p><p>But what about Thor and his pain? Thor hadn't shed a single tear since and his eyes screamed of the sadness he was drowned in to the depth</p><p>One night, Thor was sitting on the sofa that faced the window, he was lost in his thoughts as usual. Loki came and took him in a hug from back</p><p>"Can we do this later? I'm not in the mood." Thor said as he tried to take Loki's hands off</p><p>"I'm not cuddling with you. I'm just doing the same thing you did with me and after all you fulfilled your promise of protecting me, now it's my turn."</p><p>Thor was confused as he frowned and said, "I don't understand." Loki then walked over and settled in Thor's lap</p><p>"You can't hide these things from me Thor. Apart from our bond, I sensed it that you haven't mourned over Peaches. You were there comforting me and not crying. It's your turn now."</p><p>Thor looked at Loki's features, no wonder he loved him so much. Thor buried his face in the nape of Loki's neck as he started crying</p><p>His sobs got bigger, after all he was the father of the child. They were equal partners in conceiving him. He was a part of both of them</p><p>Thor felt like he hadn't fulfilled his duty as a father. He couldn't protect his offspring. Thor fisted Loki's shirt from both his hands. Loki grabbed on to Thor a bit more tighter</p><p>Not because he was afraid to fall but he could feel the torrent of pain Thor was going through. "Our Peaches, Loki! We were yet to see him! To hold him! To name him! I'm sorry I couldn't protect him!"</p><p>Thor let out a cracked sob to which Loki whispered in his ear, "It wasn't your fault." Thor apologized a thousand times and Loki said it wasn't his fault a thousand times</p><p>This continued for a few days and slowly Thor recovered. He was back to his usual self. Everyone breathed a breath of relief after that</p><p>No matter what happens in life now, one thing was proven to both Loki and Thor that they were unbreakable</p><p> </p><p>|End|</p><p>Dated: May 24th 2020</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The original ending that I'd planned was Loki getting pregnant again but when I reached the last scene, I thought that it would be perfect</p><p>Well, for now, I'm marking the series complete but feel free to give me ideas, if I get one good enough, I might just give them a happier end 🙂</p><p>Thank you for reading 💜</p><p>Edit: I feel like my work isn't living up to expectations, is it? I'm sorry for that. If you feel the same then please tell me so</p><p>Feedback is appreciated</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>